Monster King
by Asura435
Summary: A forced vacation to the pokemon world. What should i do now? A journey to be the very best, like no one ever was. Naruto x pokemon x Digimon x Toriko. Disclaimer. I don't own anything. OP Naruto. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

"Pitter patter" The sound of the rain hitting the windows as a young boy watched the phenomenon curiously

The young boy had brown eyes and black hair, his eyes shone with knowledge and an adventurous spirit. He had just turned 14 years old last month and had just finished his studies.

"Ash, what has caught your interest now?" A gentle voice called out to him and Ash turned towards his mother

Her beautiful brown hair and appearance stunned all those looked towards her and to Ash she was the most important person of his tiny life, and his supporter along with his goal.

"It's not supposed to rain this hard in our small village. What is the cause? Did some high level monster fight nearby or take the forest as its territory?" Ash voiced his thoughts, hoping for an answer as he didn't like to be in the shadows

"Hehe, my little sunshine surely has a vast imagination. There is no monster; it's just a natural cause." Delia replied as she sat down and placed the hot chocolate for them to drink while waiting for Ash to sit beside her to watch a movie to pass time

Ash nodded and was about to walk to the sofa when a light flashed into his eyes briefly, it was just a moment but he was sure that something was falling from the sky.

He quickly turned to the window and calculated where it might have fallen but it was just too brief so Ash wasn't' sure and even if he knew, it was just too dangerous.

His eyes shining with splendor, Ash stared toward the new adventure.

'Amazon Forest' Ash thought as he walked towards his mother to share his finding.

* * *

Five years had passed since the 4th ninja war ended and Naruto had become leader of the world, with his enormous power and authority to command the strongest shinobi at his whim.

Life had been easy going and peace had finally been achieved as Naruto travelled the world and talked to these scum personally about their lord and savior, his fist up their ass if they didn't change.

After a long grueling journey towards change, Naruto managed major success with minimum casualties in his path.

In these years he learned about leadership, about how things worked and of course the ninja arts, he was an absolute beast of power that could not even be compared to his younger self of the war.

So in his boredom Naruto decided it was a good time to remove Kurama from his soul, he was getting bored and having that extra power was ever worse.

Just like that, he forgot about caution as he was the strongest ever. Naruto removed Kurama but in his weakness someone attacked him and activated a portal through which he was kicked through.

"You looser couldn't take me in my sleep. My left hand is enough for you." Naruto screamed as he disappeared and Kurama bombed the place so no one survived

Kurama decided to wait for Naruto as he only heard playfulness in his voice, 'He will come back when he is done.'

* * *

The world was a wonderful place and Ash's world was filled with extraordinary beings, Magical beasts and the humans that could control them. The humans could cultivate energy inside their body and grow stronger, which allowed them to fight monsters and even capture them for many purposes.

But not all humans were lucky to cultivate energy as it required talent and hard work. Physical strength was needed to be at a certain level, which would than connect with the mental energy or soul power and this soul power was the dividing point as not all humans had the required amounts.

This problem could be solved but not all humans had the resources for such a task and their choices were limited. Even then the energy less humans weren't discriminated much and lived along with the rest, bringing the world to higher levels.

The world was quite advanced that even normal humans could catch monsters but only lower ranks because stronger ones would be too much for them and pointless as normal humans would not survive even the presence of those beings.

* * *

Naruto enjoyed the ride down as he flew towards the forest beneath, 'Man, this is never getting old.' He adjusted his posture and landed on the ground without scratch but his chakra system was completely messed up for the time so he was unable to cancel the damage from his body to the ground.

A large crater had formed as he landed and the monsters were alarmed by the large noise, they were disturbed for a moment and then went back to normal as battles in the wild were common.

Especially the beasts in the center of the Amazon, they were dangerous and held power to destroy towns with casual attacks.

Naruto had not just arrived in some normal place; it was on top of the leader of the Amazon Forest, Ceresmon. Ceresmon was a Rank 10 monster also called one of the Immortal monsters of Fiore Continent. Ceresmon was a monstrous, gigantic bird like monster that carries on its back the "Karpos Hulē", a forest bearing the World's greatest sweets and famous fruits. With a body composed of rocks and rich, fertile soil, Ceresmon's soaring form is definitely the epitome of an island floating in the sky. Sitting on the head of Ceresmon is "Ceresmon Medium", which serves as its true form that has never been seen by any mortal.

Naruto's presence had been noticed but Ceres ignored him as she sensed no ill will and his body gave off the aura of nature. She was one of the most peaceful Lords so he was lucky not to get into a scuffle with Ceres as in his state it would have been disastrous for Naruto as the only thing he could have done was to escape.

Naruto smelled the sweet aroma and saw large birds, insects and small fairies in the area. He already knew that it was a different world but this was not what he expected.

"There are fairies, wow." Naruto said as he started walking, following the little things

The Amazon forest was divided into categories and the closer to the center, the stronger the monsters living there and most never got far as Ceres' servant the king of bugs took care of everything.

It had been centuries since the last time Ceres had actually battled that Humanity had mostly forgotten the might of these monsters, living in their delusions of grandeur.

Naruto picked out some fruits as he followed; eating them and found them to be better than any he had tasted before.

'I should take some samples when I go back.' Naruto decided as the fairies didn't seem to mind his presence and allowed him

It was night and raining but it didn't fall through the trees, only the sound could be heard.

'I wonder if there is anything strong in this world.' Naruto wondered as he was a fighting maniac but at the moment his senses were all turned off with his chakra not in the right state

Naruto passed by Sceptile, Shiftry, Serperior, Virizon, Decidueye and Scizor, their appearance intrigued him and he was definitely wanting to test them out but his eyes were attracted to the center of the gathering.

In the middle of all these strange monsters, Naruto found the most beautiful flower in the world and he felt blessed for this opportunity. He was never someone to be taken by appearance and had seen his share of beauties but this one just took his eyes with one glance and he understood why the monsters were so quiet.

Rafflesimon was a Fairy. A Mega level Fairy Digimon said to be the largest flower in the World. While its appearance is so beautiful that it enraptures all who lay eyes upon it, the smell it emits is out of this world. There are a number of people who fell for Rafflesimon's beauty at first sight and sought to find it again after a single glance. However, Rafflesimon's lifespan is short, and its life processes will cease after just several days have passed. Because of the extremely low likelihood of being able to catch sight of a Rafflesimon, it is also known as the "Miraculous Flower". Despite its circumstances, Rafflesimon never expresses any pessimism about its looming death, constantly yearning to live a normal life and dancing elegantly till it's very last.

It wasn't a first for Rafflesi to have human guests so she didn't mind as she continued to dance elegantly for her little friends.

It was her last day and she wanted to leave them something to remember her by. Who knows when she would return again and it will be with no memories of this encounter.

"Beautiful and so elegant, I have never seen such a thing. Would you mind if I asked for a dance?" Naruto said as he walked closer and this time she was surprised as none had ever moved in her presence and now she looked at him seriously

She was not just a delicate flower but a master of extreme power as a Rank 8 Monster; barely anything could ever fight her even with her low combat skill.

Naruto finally could see her eyes and felt that she was feeling melancholic, there was something wrong and it didn't make him feel right.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand

Rafflesi stepped back and the beasts growled as they stared at Naruto, "I am trying to help, please trust me."

She was a noble Queen and he looked like a peasant with his messed up clothes and hair, it was within her genes to deny such lower beings such closeness but Naruto caught her hand.

It surprised her immensely and the beasts were about to attack but Naruto just punched in their direction, the shockwave sent them reeling back except for a few that were the original part of this region.

"You are dying and the life force is leaking at an impossible rate." Naruto muttered in shock as he looked at her and was mesmerized by those sad eyes

"Are you going to cry for me? Go back human, this is my fate and it will repeat again and again." Rafflesi uttered in a calm manner as she calmed down the fighter beasts especially Scizor, who was close to the Bug King

"Have you tried to fight against it? Even if you have tried other things, let's try something new. I will give you my blood and let's see if it helps. I have high life force that makes me affectively slow aging since childhood." Naruto suggested with honest tone that she could read easily with her ability to read the mood and the people

"Will you die for me, if this fails?"

"Why not, I don't mind dying in your embrace." Naruto chuckled as he said those cheesy words and brought a smile to the queen

"Then let us test it out."

* * *

"Huff huff, still first" Ash took large breaths as he had sped up and used a lot of energy to keep ahead of his pet that was First Rank Level 6

"Eeee veeee" Luna arrived and pouted as she had lost once again

"Don't worry, soon you will be stronger and will instead protect me." Ash muttered as he patted Luna and looked towards the exit of the village, the gate that led to the outside world filled with monsters and wonders.

'I should be able to leave soon and start my journey to help the Professor gather info on the monsters, and fight my way towards the top ranks. Maybe I could join the Fire Lords entourage.' Ash thought with an excited glint and he thought of the common dream of most fighters

Majority of the awakened grew fast and took on a field along with strengthening their partners so that they could one day join the Kanto regions 8 Lords or even the Illusory 4 Elites that stood at the top of any region

There were mentions of more but they were just rumors to Ash and a product of dreams as it talked about worlds connected to this one and even space, which should be impossible as the sky was impenetrable by any being.

Naruto was the assistant of Professor Oak who was very much knowledgeable about the Kanto region and specialized in all kinds; he would be able to give some advice that would be valuable at the beginner stage.

Ash rested for a minute or two before jogging towards the lab to see if there was any assignment that Oak had thought about during the night. He entered the small building and just as expected, there was a task flashing on the screen.

Oak most likely had retired to the dream world and left him with it.

'Capture a First Rank Level 8 Flame tail Rattata' Ash wasn't surprised at the task, he knew Oak could do it in a flash but gave him these menial tasks to build up his experience and power.

"Luna, what do you think?" Ash smiled and asked

"Eevee" Luna replied with confidence and said it was nothing much, just a little mouse

"Haha, good girl" Ash chuckled as he picked up Luna snuggled with it and exited the lab to go back home

* * *

"Don't forget your dagger and smoke bombs." Delia called out as Ash was about to leave after eating and resting a bit

"Yes, Mom" Ash replied as he left while dressed in his combat clothing that mimicked the ANBU style of the Fire Lord as he was clear fan of the man and wished to be part of the royal guards

Luna had also been dressed in simple armor and she ran by his side excitedly.

He carried a backpack to carry items required of Monster Tamers as the beasts were sensitive and Rattata specie was just truly cowardly to the core.

* * *

"Be careful out there Ash" The gate guards warned him as the Amazon wasn't a safe place and was home to countless species

"No problem and a good day." Ash replied in a friendly manner as he ran ahead at moderate pace to reach the entrance to the forest

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Yeah, i felt i needed to change it so here we are.

Do you want it follow both or just Naruto?


	2. Chapter 2

Nature was truly majestic and Ash had always loved the forest since the beginning, it was part of his life as he had trained here and fought countless battles within it.

He walked cautiously as he entered the area of the bug types, these beasts had higher life force and majority was poisonous.

Its life force capability and Poison nature agreed with his requirements in a partner so Naruto was willing to make contract with one.

Every trainer on the First Rank could only have 2 monsters, one at Level 1 and the second one at Level 5. This classification was the same across all ranks but people could still catch Monsters into Poke balls and train them.

The difference between these two methods was that contractual monsters were affected by the master's power and vice versa. They helped the master grow slightly or a lot depending on the situation, there was a direct connection between them and they were highly unlikely to defect even when the master was weaker.

Humans were truly productive as they had also means to take care of such limitations and introduced slave collars for the beasts that allowed similar capabilities of obedience as a contract beast while the other advantages were still being worked on.

Ash had asked his mother for advice and she had told him to find a Wormmon, it was a rare species and had slower growth rate than other bug types. But from the info provided by Delia and Oak, Ash knew that it had the best potential and was of the best bug type monsters in the world as it could grow into a dragon bug type.

The dragon type being one of the best type below the legendaries as it had the highest stats, high resistance to all elements and just overall presence that subdued all monsters while the bug type had the highest recovery rate and regeneration ability, combining both was just cheating.

'Hmm, a Paildramon. I can't wait to get my hand on it.' Ash thought with a smile as he forgot about the requirement of hunting dragon types before it could achieve such a state.

Ash could hear the whispery steps of the spiders and the movement of leaves by less stealthier bugs or birds but his eyes had still not found his target. It was elusive and not easily found, he had already been searching for it since last month with no success.

Ash had crossed out some areas and moved to others; otherwise he would never find it without luck. Delia knew where to find it but she didn't break even when Ash stared at her with his pitiful gaze.

'Man, growing up is really annoying sometimes.' Ash wanted to say that it was unfair as he remembered the ease of getting things when he was younger.

Soon Ash's eyes were attracted to something that was truly horrifying, a giant spider. It caused Ash to quickly hide while retrieving Luna within his Soul space since she was part of him after contracting.

'Ariados, what is it doing here?' Ash thought as he saw the monster from the Johto region and soon his eyes caught the sight of ribbon on its horn.

'Bloody assholes' Ash cursed the idiots that must have bought the monster and been eaten by it as it had been too strong for them. This wasn't rare as some people were just too arrogant and weak, a really bad combination and they caused troubles for others by unleashing such monsters in areas where weak monsters should be present.

Ash could sense that it was a Second Rank but its level was unknown, he was confident that he could survive with extreme injuries but if they tangled it would cause even bigger monster to appear. The Ariados had entered the territory of the Second Rank Level 9 Butterfree and if Ash made noise this close, it would appear and he would be saved since it was friendly to humans but that was if it appeared fast enough.

'Please leave quickly.' Ash hoped as his face was filled with perspiration, he felt his body might melt from the pressure and his heart might pop

It was 500 m from his location and he could see that it was eating a Kakuna on top a tree, which reduced his blood pressure as the meal should render it non violent for some time.

Hunting and exploring was truly hard and risky business, which meant that people usually moved inn teams or they were really strong and had many monsters to serve them.

Ash was planning to make a team after he had left the village as the people around him were just not good enough to walk his path except for Blue but that guy was stuck up and looked down on him or Red. Red was nice guy that showed him many tricks but he was soloist that had a prideful aura so Ash was left without a team from his starting zone and planned to find some on his journey or else he couldn't explore the dangerous places.

All the residents wished that Ash would choose their children as his partners for the journey, which was the norm.

When children turned 14, they left on journey outside to find their own path and grown independent. It could last one or two years and even more if the goal is long term. Most village children returned after two years and showed their growth, they either helped the village grow towards a city or left with their parents to a better future.

Nobody knows how this culture started but it was at least more than century into the past as there were clear records of such customs.

This was to help children become strong and not get constrained by their background as power could help them get to anywhere. Talent and hard work was what decided people's future in this world in most cases.

Power also decided their futures because someone on Rank Zero would never be respected by majority of the people in the world. These people were the dregs of society that could only do menial jobs and if they were talented enough than could work in better positions but of course these were rare so there was clear discrimination.

Ranking up was too difficult in the start so anyone could become Rank by the time of 20 while being real lazy but most became this level by the age of 10 and stayed on this rank for most of their life, some breaking through to the next rank.

There were Ten Known ranks and each rank had ten levels, the difference between each rank was enormous as you went up.

Humans ranked up through hard practice on their physique and meditating in a place with high level of natural energy, this allowed them to achieve Rank 1.

After arriving at the starting point things got harder as people required a method to use the energy inside their body that had been born and the normal method could help to achieve Level 5, this was available to everyone for free along with the basic fighting style and such.

To get much better methods, you had to have be from a clan, join a school or finish missions and buy it with your money.

Becoming strong didn't mean everyone joined the army or become a warrior but it allowed them a sense of safety and confidence as this world was filled with monsters that ruled over majority of the land as their territory and only some allowed human habitats.

Having the power opened up many options then not having it, even if you were stupid there was something big for you if you could Rank higher.

Trainers on their journey usually did odd jobs to earn money or just battle with money on the line. They also could do tasks given by the city at the monster association, which would also give them prestige points of that country and allow them to enjoy certain benefits.

Every country nurtured talents so if proven your worth, a new world would open for those individuals plus a risk as other Kingdoms might have them killed.

* * *

Naruto cut his arm and let Rafflesi absorb it through her hands; she didn't feel anything but curiosity about him.

She was interested in someone for the first time and didn't have any hope but once the process started and his blood entered her body, Rafflesi couldn't believe what she was feeling.

Her body was starting to heat up and her face was flushed, she felt filled with energy beyond her capacity as it pushed through all obstacles inside her body.

The blood had high concentration of life force for a Ki or chakra practitioner so taking it away most time led to high chance of weakness or if it entered a foreign body than destruction if they were too weak.

Naruto was fully concentrated as he ignored the pain of his chakra system and controlled the energy inside his body, the six paths chakra that was his normal chakra now and spread it across all her atoms to fill them up with energy and cure the problem.

Just like how is body had been reborn anew with enormous power and potential once he had been filled with six paths powers, Rafflesi soon found herself covered in his energy from head to toe leaving no part.

"Trust me and we will pull through" Naruto said gently as he held her hand

"I trust you" Rafflesi said it unconsciously and the process entered the final stage, she felt like she was about to explode but then at the last moment the power compressed inside her body and spread back to whence it came

Rafflesi felt that her body had gotten the energy she had lost since her birth and even gotten stronger; her body was brimming with life force that didn't seem to go down but increase with each second.

In a minute she had hit the range of thousands of years, the normal range for someone in her Rank. Feeling the change in her body, Rafflesi couldn't help but laugh and smile in joy as tears dripped down her beautiful face.

"Thank you, thank you, I will become yours from now on and will never leave your side. This Queen shall never break this oath or let the hand of death take me away for eternity." Rafflesi announced as she held his hand and kissed it

Naruto didn't what just happened as a rose sign appeared on his hand; the sign of a Monster Tamer and the rose signify the main monster was a plant type with rose signia.

"You don't need to do that. I helped you because I wanted to and nothing more, your thanks is more than enough." Naruto said in a friendly tone, which surprised her even more

"You do not want this Queen as your servant?" Rafflesi asked in a confused tone, she felt hurt at his words somehow

Naruto felt her emotions as they were connected now, "No no, I don't want you as a servant but as a friend."

Rafflesi felt his genuine emotions and smiled as she looked at him carefully.

"He is not from here Rafflesi; explain to him if you want him to understand." Rafflesi heard the voice of her Lord, Ceres and was shocked

Someone had come from beyond the wormholes and didn't seem to be a villain unlike the rest as the norm was that scum from other worlds seems to end up here.

"You are not from here, are you?"

"Hehe so you found out. I wasn't really trying to hide but it would have been hard t explain." Naruto laughed as he replied

"I see. What I meant was that I would make a contract with you and become your partner, and fight for you when needed. People in this world fight and capture monsters to make contracts with them to grow stronger and explore more of this world.

I am a Rank 8 Level 5 and my name is Rafflesi, there are ten ranks and each rank has ten levels. Each rank allows a person to hold two monsters within their souls and nurture them while the beast nurtures the master.

I am a plant type as you can see and a Mythical so my power is generally higher than others on the same rank except other Legendaries or mythicals.

Master, may I know your name as we have been connected by the soul contract." Rafflesi explained and Naruto listened carefully

'I just ditched Kurama and now another one is stuck to me. At least she can't combine with me or add to my power directly.' Naruto was unlike others in this situation who would be jumping in wild joy, he was almost about to bash his head and rip out his hair

Naruto kept a smile that almost faltered as he could feel that she had developed adoration for him as she had been saved by him and granted a new purpose, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you can just call me Naruto, no master or anything allowed."

"Yes, Naruto" Rafflesi replied with a sweet expression that melted away his annoyance and he had to look away as she made him feel like a virgin staring at his crush

'Man, she is dangerous.'

"So how can you accompany me? I do like this place but I am not staying in one place."

"I can enter your soul space and live there until you call or I can just suppress my scent and aura. No one attack a contracted monster unless they are criminals, it is the law of the land and most wouldn't dare challenge it as the consequences can be really dire."

"How do you know about all this?"

"Master Ceres, told me about the world to make me feel better." Rafflesi replied

"I am curious, where is she?"

"We are standing on her body and yes, she tried to help but my body rejects her powers and if continued then I would have died earlier. All my previous generation had stayed with Master Ceres or Master Alphamon when I appear near his place." Rafflesi replied without holding back and answered even more as she felt his desire

"Well I understood half way but I don't know who these guys are. How strong are they?" Naruto asked as his fighting spirit was awakening finally after understanding Rafflesi's power, she was stronger than Toneri

How crazy was that, the first person he met had that much power while her skills seem better than that doll man before he started training with Naruto.

"Master Alpha is the strongest being in this world and Ceres-sama can easily crush me with her powers, she can deny all my existence as I am part of the nature species." Rafflesi replied in a respectful tone

"Okay, how would you feel like knowing that I am going to fighting every strong person or monsters in this world?"

"I will follow Naruto to the end that is my conviction."

"Wonderful then let's rest and continue tomorrow." Naruto said that and dropped asleep, Rafflesi caught him and sat down as she lay his head on her lap

'What an interesting person? He sees me as person from the beginning to the end and has never seen me as a commodity.'

Rafflesi was slowly but surely mesmerized by Naruto as she was concocted to him and felt his gentle and kind aura, she fell in love with the man that saved her with selfless intent and decided to protect him with her life as it was his to command.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will show other trainers here and there to show actual struggle unlike Naruto's journey which is completely different.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Naruto woke up feeling fresh and satisfied as he smelled a sweet scent close by, it was too overpowering that it affected his body that wasn't protected by chakra.

Naruto was a sleepy head and took long time to get up so in his sleep state he bit on the source of the sweet smell.

Nom nom

'What?' Naruto felt the texture was weird and woke up completely

His eyes landed on the source and so that he was biting Rafflesi's fingers.

"I don't mind" Rafflesi said with a smile filled with adoration, in just one meeting the being with a week's worth of life had found herself enchanted by new emotions so she was going her own instincts and without knowledge on the subject

"Then don't mind if I continue" Naruto said as he licked her fingers and lay kisses on her hand to her arm

"Like hell I am continuing!" Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his face into a tree, her aura was affecting his senses and his morning wood was not making it better

Rafflesi actually enjoyed the contact and found his actions curious as it looked like he wanted to mate but then stopped.

"What's the problem?"

Naruto separated from her and put distance as he realized that his defense to things would have lessen without chakra and Kurama especially his lack of defense against things that affected his sexual appetite.

His chakra system was messed up real bad so it needed months to fix it at least as separating Kurama almost killed him since they were tied by their souls.

"Nothing, I just don't think we should be so casual about this. Let us get to each better and then we can decide." Naruto said as he felt her curiosity

Rafflesi looked at Naruto and felt his emotions, he felt troubled and she didn't want that to happen.

'I believe my love is real. This Queen can only love once and this is real but he needs time. I will need to work hard on this case.' Rafflesi thought even though she was literally the most beautiful being in the world, none could rival her beauty but she was humble about it and didn't overestimate her prowess.

"Okay, please freshen up and eat up" Rafflesi replied as she showed him that fruits and other items had been gathered for him

"Thanks" Naruto said as he zoomed on to a lake and jumped, he flew 100 m into the air and crashed into the water

Naruto had lost some of his cautiousness about his powers after knowing that this wasn't normal ground but the body of a strong being, meaning his jump didn't even put a scratch on the ground.

With the force he jumped, a devastating shockwave would have formed but it seemed like a normal jump here as all force was cancelled.

Naruto dived into the water and saw large fishes, Piranha's and other fish type monsters but these didn't mess with him as his body gave of the aura of a predator.

Naruto had fought for a long time that his body's aura gave that information away for anyone with a good reading especially beasts that lived in this kind of environment.

'Man, this water is so good.' Naruto thought as his body felt so alive and the taste of the water was also delicious, he felt like just taking a rest but his body reminded him to surface

His stomach growled like a starving beast and Naruto surfaced, and as he walked towards his food the body dried up from a small application of chakra to heat up the body.

It was one of the most common methods to dry up the body and survive the cold for any shinobi but Naruto could use this to the extreme as his body could be burning at peak temperatures that would burn steal if he wanted as he was studying how to turn his body into an element.

He had been hit by the curiosity punch when he came across Sasuke's slave boy that turned into water. That power was just too good but Naruto hadn't been able to copy it even with his six paths power as it meant losing his powers since he would be copying the genes.

He wanted to keep his powers and add the new skill not lose all for one.

His elemental affinity was top class and his presence was not like that of a human but pure nature as he had basked in the power of nature for so long that his blood and body was different from humans.

Rafflesi took in the sight as Naruto walked closer while dripping wet and drying up, he had also discarded his clothes except his boxers.

The downside of living in a state of haste and urgency, small things like that slipped by sometimes.

Naruto saw her staring and felt weird then he looked down to see that his clothes had been lost in the crash as they were already trashed yesterday.

"Hehe, sorry" Naruto muttered as he cut his finger and drew a seal on his arm that let him access his storage

From there he took out some normal clothes, orange pants with a white shirt and black jacket with Uzumaki swirl at the back plus new ninja sandals and a tri pronged kunai for fun.

"I feel so much better now. Thanks for keeping me protected." Naruto said as he sat down beside Rafflesi on the grass and gave his thanks before taking a sip of the fruit drink and eating some monster meat

'Hopefully this isn't poisonous for me. I don't want to start with a stomach ache.'

"These monsters are not poisonous and have been cooked right to give the best benefits to your body. These will increase your healing and strength plus increase your life force." Rafflesi explained as she ate some fruits and held back as she felt the desire to feed him

"So people here eat monsters and monsters eat humans and other monsters. Neat." Naruto muttered as that was just a natural state of things, he would mind if they only did it for fun not for need

"Yes, though it's mostly the humans as monsters would prefer hunting other monster and rarely any humans because their energy is usually not worth much and they are weaker so eating their flesh also isn't useful. The useful ones are just too troublesome as they have good backings."

"So who is the strongest human and does he also have team of monsters?"

"I am unsure but it's the FireLord and the Dragon Master Lance in Kanto and Dragon Master Drake in Hoenn region along with the Wind Lord."

"What is a dragon? What is the FireLord? is he the ruler of the country?"

"Dragon is a lizard that has wings most of the time and the FireLord is the ruler of the Kanto Region. Anything else?"

"Nah, I am good. I should see it with my own eyes or else there is no point in the vacation." Naruto said as he finished eating and stood up

"Do you want me to stay outside or enter the soul space?"

"Outside or else it will be harmful for you and me as I can't have that much power enter my body now." Naruto replied as he starched his body and starting walking slowly

Rafflesi understood his actions and smiled as she walked beside him to show him the way.

* * *

While Naruto was walking through the forest toward the human territory, a teenage boy of sixteen with red hat and jacket was engaged in combat.

His eyes shown with a symbol as he analyzed the monster again to make sure it was worth capturing as releasing them was very big deal in a contractual process.

It was a dog sized mouse with yellow color and lightning powers called Pikachu. This creature was a favorite for weak trainers and girls, only some strong trainers would invest into it for the Raichu evolution.

Raichu was good but there were better monsters that had more evolutions with better stats so Red, a talented trainer chosen by Professor Oak was confused when his eyes of Truth showed him that this little one was a good choice.

'I will murder you with rusty spoon, if this is bogus.' Red thought as he promised to Oak inside his head while his Bulbasaur fought against the Pikachu that was only Rank 1 Level 10

Bulbasaur was Rank 2 Level 6; it was a small, quadruped monster that has blue-green skin with darker patches. It has red eyes with white pupils, pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head, and a short, blunt snout with a wide mouth. Pair of small, pointed teeth was visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within.

'Saur, flash and vine ship' Red commanded though their connection and there was a flash of light that blinded everyone in 10 meters

Pikachu was nimble monster and this one was exceptionally so as he started jumping round while releasing thunder shocks.

Red also felt the attack touch his barrier but since Saur was still fighting condition and he had enough energy, the barrier would hold. This barrier was something any real trainer would have as it was a basic skill and it activated once a monster connected to the tamer appeared outside.

Even though Pikachu was good for a wild monster, Red could see through the light and Saur's attack landed directly on its small body.

Thwack thwack

Saur whipped Pikachu at fast speeds that its body was floating for seconds before it fell to the ground but Red was shocked to see it still conscious as it stared at him in defiance.

"Pika pika"

Red had found this Pikachu stealing from people in Pewter city and knew that it was tolerated because it did no harm to people and was an attraction but it seems it had lived a harsh life and developed some spirit.

"You should stop now. We win this battle and I can catch you if I want but I will give you the chance to choose. Come with me and I will make you the strongest Pikachu and adventure into new places." Red said as he didn't want to continue hurting the little guy

He might not have the empathy skill but Red was always good to monsters.

Pikachu stared at him and nodded as he used his paws, 'Come at me.'

"Man, I like you. You got spunk." Red smirked as he collected energy in his hand and targeted Pika, the energy chained Pika and the struggle began

It didn't last as Pika was hurt and Red had higher rank, "You did better than any beast on the same level."

Red said as Pika appeared in his soul space where his flying type was resting, it was a giant bird with horns.

'Your name is Pika from now on.' With those words Pika went to sleep as he was covered in Red's energy and was breaking to the next rank

"Good job Saur, have a treat." Red said as he passed some honey to Saur

'What about me?'

"Poli, you didn't fight yet. We will have a big party after challenging MT. Moon." Red replied to his first partner a Poliwhirl named Poli

Poli was his strongest fighter with Rank 2 Level 10 and he himself was Rank 2 Level 7, which was exceptional for someone of his age and he was soon entering the next rank so he decided to train in as he didn't want to embarrass himself fighting at the Earth gym

Poliwhirl was a blue, bipedal monster with a spherical body. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head. A black and white swirl covers its belly, which is actually its organs showing through its thin skin. It appears to have white gloves on its hands and rounded, digit-less feet. When out of water, it sweats to keep its skin moist and healthy. This keeps it covered in an oily fluid that allows it to slip away from enemies. All of its skin feels this way except where its swirl is, which is instead very smooth. The swirl on its belly undulates slowly and staring at it induces drowsiness.

"I wonder what Blue is doing and that naughty girl?" Red muttered as he looked up into the clear sky and sat on his bike as he head for the mountain

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	4. Chapter 4

"So you have chosen this human, is he truly worthy of your attention?"

Naruto stopped as heard that voice and saw a large monster appear in the sky, the trees seem to be on their last leg as the bug moved its wings.

"Rask, he is worthy. I like him and he is strong enough for this Queen. Please don't trouble us, friend." Rafflesi stood in front of Naruto as she talked with the owner of the voice

'He is the King of Bugs, Rask.'

Naruto took in the sight of the monster with unique appearance, its powerful aura compelled others to bow but Naruto stared at it with wild abandon as he felt excited from the power he felt.

Rask was the only TyrantKabuterimon in the world and he was a legendary monster with Rank 7 power. He was a legless monster with large, spiked pauldrons and large forearms with chela-like blades above its clawed hands. Similar to a Hercules Beetle (Dynastes Hercules), it has a pair of horns that together resemble a dragon's head above its actual head, which has red eyes, with cannon inside the pseudo-head's mouth. The thoracic horn has gray eyespots and a gray crest on top of it while its cephalic horn mimics a lower jaw. It has a sixteen pairs of glowing orange wings with eight that extend from its pauldrons and eight that extend from its waist. It is purple and black in coloration with blue muscle in the abdominal region. It has red eyes on its chest, an orange orb embedded in its abdominal region, and two small pairs of arms just above its waist. Its lower body is a long tail with two flail-like antennas on the sides under the wings and a stinger on the end of it.

It was the "King of Insects" (King of Bugs) which governs all Insect Monsters. Its stronghold, the "Under Forest", exists deep underneath the Amazon, and it is said that it only moves at night. It is able to manipulate every Insect monster at will, so it almost never fights in person. Due to the high density Chrome Digizoid which composes its shell, it is thought to be impossible for ordinary Monster to even scratch it.

* * *

Chrome Digizoid was a metal refined from Chrondigizoit Metal.

Huanglong Ore is an incredibly scarce virtual ore that can only be found deep underground near the core. It can only be scratched by other Huanglong Ore, and so it cannot be compared with other minerals and metals, and its absolute hardness is impossible to measure. Despite this, it also has profound weight, so it is not suitable for things like weapons or armor. Although living things can unify with Huanglong Ore, it takes even more years than those since the age of myth, and so Huanglongmon is the only Monster that has currently been discovered to have unified with it. However, Mega Steelix, Heatran and Regigas have been found to have elements of Huanglong Ore comprising parts of their bodies.

Chrondigizoit Metal resolves these weaknesses, and is said to be a more excellent rare metal. The formal name of the Chrondigizoit Metal used by Metal-species monsters is "Chrondigizoit Hybrid Organism alloy", and is abbreviated as "CHO-alloy". Chrondigizoit alloy is an intermediate material between Chrondigizoit Metal and living tissue, so it is able to integrate with living tissue, and it possesses both the super-hard firmness of Chrondigizoit, as well as the smoothness of living tissue; armor made from Chrondigizoit will deflect any attack.

The virtual super-metal Chrome Digizoid refined from Chrondigizoit is the strongest metal in the World, and is vulnerable only to the strongest of attacks and other objects made from Chrome Digizoid. As such, it is frequently used as a base of comparison for hardness, with lower-purity Chrome Digizoid being slightly softer. Chrome Digizoid mines are often surrounded by a solid layer of bedrock, so the Monsters who work in them, like LoaderLiomon, Steelix, Machamp and such must boast power and stamina, as well as top-class performance. Many Monsters of the highest order, especially Metal-species, incorporate Chrome Digizoid into their weapons or armor, and it can even be grafted directly to the user's body.

Legendaries and Mythical beast's have chrome Digizoid in their bodies in the form of their claws, scales or even weapons.

* * *

The metallic skin and its demeanor intrigued Naruto as he knew that his body gave of a strong aura at the moment so why did he think that he was weak.

'Pride or jealousy or worry?'

"You have been cured and I know you feel indebted to him but do you have to submit to him. You are the True Queen of Flowers; doesn't this shame your position? Doesn't this being shame to us?"

"I have never cared about such titles and only wished for freedom, this choice fulfills my desire as Naruto is a good man."

Rask stared at him with visible annoyance while Naruto just smiled at him, "Why don't you stop, she isn't a kid. Just let her decide what she wants and as for my worth, why don't you try it out."

"Heh, human you certainly are cheeky but this King has honor and shall never fight an injured opponent."

"Then why not test it out with your servant. I am definitely feeling rusty at the moment so he could help in stretching my body."Naruto said as he pointed at Mega Scizor

"Naruto, are you sure?"

"I am sure, he seems to be a nice guy so let's decide with this battle if I am worthy or not."

"Hahaha, you have dug your grave human so I shall comply with your request. Jojo break his bones!" Rask commanded as looked down on Naruto with disdain as Mega Scizor had chrome Digizoid in its body as he was one of his captains and Naruto couldn't use his power much so there was no chance of victory

'Arrogance will always be the downfall of the powerful.'

"I am sure, don't you remember what I said. We will fight all kinds of monsters as I want to experience a challenge and see new things." Naruto replied with a smile and twinkle in his eyes as he eyed Jojo and walked closer

"I am so going to have fun with you." Naruto muttered as Jojo stared at him with anger, he was being looked down on and the human was taking their Queen

'Leer' Jojo held her pincers that had eye like features and stared at Naruto

Naruto felt like a giant beast stared at him and his body was affected by some energy.

"Wow, just damn boy." Naruto said as he felt his body become weaker, it was the first time that he had experienced a debuff

Jojo didn't stop as he used Iron defense to increase his durability to the extreme even though he had confidence in his metallic armor.

Naruto walked towards Jojo while Jojo locked onto him as he used agility and double team, leaving hundreds of afterimages as he attacked Naruto.

"What a useless move." Naruto said as he blocked his attack and punched Jojo in the face followed with a kick to his mid section

As he was about to follow through, Jojo flew into the sky and Naruto felt that the speed of his foe was increasing and his defense was definitely a problem as his leg and hand hurt.

'So he can lower my power and increase his own. The armor is very strong and can be further amplified with energy inside his body. I will need to take him out quickly or this will take days to finish.' Naruto realized the problem and decided to finish the battle quickly as he didn't want to stay here for so long

"I apologize for disrespecting you. You deserve my full attention so I apologize in advance for the pain I am going to inflict." Naruto took in a deep breath as he locked onto Jojo and launched himself at the bug with full force

At the last moment, he extended both his fists that collided with Jojo's midsection and face as both flew further into the air from the extreme force whole Rafflesi cancelled the affect of Naruto's movement.

"Man that hurt" Naruto muttered as he felt his bones crack while his skin was cut by the sharp pincers that hit him in the face, cutting his ear

He was glad that his healing was back in action and received a boost from Rafflesi so these injuries could be healed within moments but he couldn't take it easy as it used chakra and he couldn't use much of it now.

Naruto had to move constantly as he was unable to emit chakra nor use it for anything useful at the moment. His movement caused flames to appear as he streaked in the sky with Jojo following him, both going faster and faster.

They were like birds in the sky and moved with finesse, causing massive shockwaves that scared the beasts within miles.

Boom boom

Punches

Kicks

Blocks

Screeches

Holds

And many other skills were utilized as Naruto made sure not to go faster than his foe as that would make this battle pointless. A statue that can be hurt is no challenge.

Jojo utilized many slash type moves and had almost sheared his arm off but Naruto managed to push him away and attack with a strong kick that had chakra inside it that sent Jojo crashing into Rask.

Naruto was shocked at the amount of damage he had received as his body could take attacks that could erase mountains without any protection but Jojo had almost cut of his arm.

'I really underestimated their powers. Rank 5 wasn't so bad, I wonder how good Rank 6 will be and how good Jojo can be if he had better training.'

"Is this good enough?"

"Fine, I will wait for you to come back and we will battle in my domain so you don't have to worry about destruction." Rask said as he turned to Rafflesi

"Congratulations Rafflesi, I am happy for your good health and hope nothing goes wrong on your journey. Just remember us whenever you are in trouble."

"Of course, I will come back in some months to talk with you guys." Rafflesi replied with a smile as she wiped Naruto's blood and gave him a drink to hydrate his body, he was sweating a lot

"Thanks for the good experience and see you later, don't forget to train harder as I showed you the weak points in your offence and defense." Naruto said loudly as he bid them farewell

"I have failed you, my lord."

"No, he was just better. What do you think of him?"

"I like him. I have never seen such a person and I feel like I can grow again."

"I see. You can go train with Tiger now." Rask commanded as he looked at them from above and melted into the shadows as his real body slept in the Underground forest.

* * *

"Rafflesi, I feel so excited now. Your world has so many good things and I can't wait to see them. This battle has shown me enough proof and my joy is though the roof." Naruto was jumping with delight at his future endeavors and his current battle, he could still feel the phantom pain of broken bones and his body was healing slowly as he had to stop it manually

It made him look like a destitute with his terrible appearance and Rafflesi just enjoyed his sweet voice and words.

She felt happy that he was happy; the battle had also brought delight as he had shown the world his worth.

"That's great but can I heal you now?"

"Yes, I forgot about that." Naruto chuckled as Rafflesi pointed her hand at him and a green aura covered his body

Naruto felt his injuries disappear along with any of his fatigue from the battle so it wasn't just a normal heal but it didn't affect his spiritual damage.

"You can find that metal in MT. Infinity in Hoenn or Mt Silver in Kanto but it's under the King's rule while if we find other sources then it's probably being protected by a strong monster."

"Strong monsters are welcomed and if we don't find it then we are steeling it from the King. I have always wanted to save a princess or steal from a king so this also okay." Naruto laughed in childish splendor as he remembered his words from the past

"Hehehe, Naruto is certainly more childish than this Queen assumed." Rafflesi chuckled as she covered her mouth with her hand and dress

Naruto found her voice and laughter like clear bells, so mesmerizing and the twinkle in her eyes was worth getting lost into.

'Man, I have to be careful of losing it. She is one dangerous woman.' Naruto thought as he hid away his expression from Rafflesi's laughter and gaze

"You can also fight when you want to, just ask and I will step aside or else this journey will be too boring for you."

"Thanks for your care, I will make sure to ask." Rafflesi said that even though she wasn't someone that liked to battle but if she didn't fight then understanding each other would be difficult

She could see that Naruto loved to be in action, he was an active and outgoing person so she had to adapt or she will left behind like many have in the past.

Naruto and Rafflesi walked in silence as they enjoyed the sight, all monsters stepped aside and didn't challenge them.

Naruto note down everything he came across and was starting to wonder if he should bring each pair to his world so that it can also change into an exciting adventurous land.

'Everyone is going to love it.' Naruto smirked at the thought while in reality they would chain him down to stop this disaster but none was here to stop him so only time was between them and these monsters meeting

* * *

"GRRRR"

Naruto stopped as he saw a small white and bluish wolf that was fighting against a Beedrill, which was many times stronger than it.

It was just another case of the weak becoming food for the strong but the white Poochyena had an undying will and continued to fight no matter how much the foe attacked.

Even with its legs broken and its bones fractured, bleeding to death slowly, the creature didn't whine but fought with ferocious vigor that said it would at least take make a mark on this enemy.

If it was another creature it might have affected their mind with this display of spirit but the Beedrill was part of a hive mind.

"Man, I am just too soft. I can't watch this." Naruto sighed as he stepped in and the Beedrill stopped its assault

One look and it left without a thought as the command of the King cannot be contested.

Naruto looked at the beast and extended his hand to help it up but the beast growled at him threateningly.

It didn't back down even after feeling his aura that should overpower any weak creature, "Why do you glare at me like that? I want to help you."

Naruto said but it tried to bite him as it slowly limped backward while eyeing him with caution.

"I don't think we should interfere with such things. There are many such creatures dying, it is just the natural order and you can't change it unless you can make all species require no food."

"You are reading in too deep. I am just helping those in front of me because I didn't like it, nothing else. You really shouldn't think too much of my actions. There isn't always some philosophical meaning to them." Naruto chuckled at the thought, he had never imagine changing the natural order as he was one of the keepers of the natural order

Naruto saw there was collar on its neck that was biting into it so he took it off with a single movement, not letting the wolf pup react.

"Rafflesi heal him" Naruto said as he put down some meat and fruits for the pup

"I don't know if you will survive or not but this is the best I can do for you. Live and fight to get stronger plus remember not all humans are bad." Naruto said with a gentle tone as he patted the beast before it could bite him left as it growled at him

"Haha, this guy is really feisty. I wonder what he can become in the future." Naruto said absentmindedly as he started walking on his way

"It will become a bigger wolf and then a dark wolfman. This specie isn't that blessed with good evolutions and is just a normal monster."

"Is that so? I think this guy has potential to be different."

Rafflesi looked at the small wolf eating the food without any care in the world and wondered what he saw with those eyes.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

There will be plot not just a mindless journey

Team Rocket

Team Magma/aqua

Team Plasma etc


	5. Chapter 5

After many hours of walking, the duo arrived on the human territory. It was the road that connected the cities and towns; this was not just for ease of travel but the sign for monsters to avoid this zone as it will invite the wrath of the humans.

The humans respected the territory of the monsters as they didn't invade with an army while the monsters respected the covenant by not attacking anyone that was on the road, on the other hands cities and towns were free game.

Cities and Towns had protection while the road couldn't be protected throughout with lack of personnel; no matter how many they had it would be impossible while creating a barrier throughout would also be impossible as the energy requirement would be too much.

So the road was one of the safest places but even then many humans and tamers could got killed and devoured as the beasts were cunning and tricky.

They tricked humans with cuteness, sympathy, weakness or anger then led them to eternal slumber while tamers also fell for these tricks sometimes, they also let their arrogance take over that led to dire situations.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked as he exited the woods and stepped on the large walkway beside the road as vehicles zoom by too fast for most people to see

"They are in the midst of battle to increase their experience and achieve battle points." Rafflesi replied as she stood beside him wearing normal red dress with white clothe covering her eyes as she wasn't experienced enough like Naruto in controlling her power

It wasn't a rare case as tamers usually fought each other regularly to increase their experience and improve their skills.

Every trainer received an ID, which was tied to their souls and rejecting too many times would be bad in many places as it would give you an appropriate title according to your deeds.

Loser

The defeated

Coward

Loser of 100 battles

Ratata amongst Human

The system was very harsh on cowards that denied battles and tried to fair as it could be; obviously when people in power were involved then things became very grey or dark.

There were regulations and no one was allowed to kill each other or their monsters. Each battle gave away appropriate battle points that could be exchanged for items or even monsters or skills provided to the public by the Tamer association or the Hunters association.

Tamer association was the largest organization across the globe with extensive information on monsters and gave out tasks to tamers once they registered. They had hand in research and production of weapons, armors and many other things.

It had the highest number of members and took care of many problems across the region but any member was denied from taking part in human conflicts.

The Hunters association on the other hand was for the elites as they ventured in to the darkest places of each region and were closely tied to the government of their respective regions.

They were provided funding and many other resources for their services such as finding relics or fighting against top class monsters. The royal guards were also mostly chosen from the Hunters so most people desired to become part of this association.

"Battle points?" Naruto asked as he saw two kids covered in a thin barrier let their partners fight; the kids were only using one.

"BP, are points received from each battle won and can be exchanged for rewards."

"I see" Naruto muttered with a smile, he found the system interesting and would have loved to be part of it as a child

The Ponyta versus Growlithe was intense as the beasts had capabilities that surprised him. The team work was very good and the tamers were very focused on the battle, commanding them strategically.

"For beasts at Rank 2, Ponyta and Growlithe are excellent choices that shine even at early stages. Growlithe has exceptional senses and speed with power while Ponyta has speed and heavy attacks from its hooves that are harder than diamond by many degrees." Rafflesi explained as Naruto sat down on a seat of flowers that appeared beside him so he agreed to her request as she wanted to be of use

His acceptance of her actions and approval of her words made Rafflesi giddy inside, she was experiencing new emotions and it made her life fill up with colors.

"Consider me impressed but why are they not using more than one. Do they have only one?"

"They must have at least three by now and can summon two at the same time but not everyone is good enough to command two monsters at the same time. It's hard to keep control of them and the battle could become a mess while one is easier to focus on."

"I thought as much. It seems the battle is over, let's greet the winner." Naruto stood up as the Growlithe took down Ponyta and the barrier was broken for the other kid

* * *

"Good show, I was hoping for a taste if you wouldn't mind." Naruto said as he looked at the kid with brown hair and blue shirt with a necklace

The other kid left as his Ponyta was injured heavily and needed healing from the Monster Center while Blue looked at Naruto with analyzing gaze.

He had been trained by elites from childhood so his understanding was very high and from one look, Blue could tell that he was seeing a master.

Knowing that made Blue smile as he wished to see how much he had improved and learn some new tricks from a new master.

"I wouldn't mind, Lord.."

"Just call me Naruto. What about you? You are good enough to be remembered."

"Blue Oak, tamer and research in training"

"Good, then show me what you got and take out both of your monsters since I am giving you time." Naruto said in a friendly tone and jumped back to take distance for the battle

Blue would have felt insulted but these words came from a higher ranker as he was still some distance form Rank 3 or else he would have pushed himself and utilized three of them at the same time.

'One step and time can't be restless like that idiot.' Blue thought about Red and sent out Charmeleon and Scyther

'Similar to Scizor' Naruto thought as he stood ready for the attacks but nothing came

"Sir, where is your monster?" Blue asked in confusion, he was ready to get introduced to something new but got nothing

"Can I not fight with my fists?"

Blue was quiet as he heard those words, he knew masters of that level were stronger than his monsters but no one fought like that and would at least throw a temporary monster from their balls.

"Sir, I won't mind if you use a monster ball."

Naruto looked at Blue and knew, they were just part of a different world so needed to do something and still get some satisfaction.

"Fine" Naruto muttered as he transformed into Metal Life Kuwagamon, it was one of the servants of Rask that he had seen

On the other hand, Rafflesi took on his shape so that Blue wouldn't realize anything as Naruto was unable to make clones or use bug jutsu.

MetallifeKuwagamon was a humanoid Monster that has a gold, armor-like exoskeleton with purple markings and copper cables underneath it. It has a white face with black sclera and yellow irises while its helmet has two mandible-like horns with two small antennas between them. Its arms each consist of two copper cables branded together. It has robotic hands that each have five fingers with gun points equipped to the fingertips and a blue jewel in its palm and are capable of splitting between middle finger and ring finger so that its arms can unbraid. It has blue jewels in the sides of its thighs and the patella of its knees. Its feet are shaped like beetles with tiny legs at the heels and mandible-like horns on the front.

Blue was shocked at the sight of this new monster, he had never seen it before in any records and it burned his research and trainer spirit to higher heights.

"Sir, what is this monster called?"

"If you can get a hit in then I will give you the name." Rafflesi teased as she followed Naruto's command

"Come at me with caution because I am unlike what you have faced before." Naruto muttered in a different tone as he stood without a stance, ready for the attack and this time they came at him

Blue was a cold and calculating type of tamer as such none of his monsters had actual names and he called them by their species.

Charmeleon started the offence with a fire ball that did nothing and was followed with three more this time at the same spot while Scyther moved with agility increasing its speed and slashed at Naruto's limbs.

Naruto understood what he wanted to do and was satisfied with his actions as he easily dodged the attacks. Naruto grabbed Scyther by the neck and threw him in the fire balls, causing him extreme pain as it was one of its weaknesses.

Blue didn't worry as he could tell that his partner could fight, it was just minor burn damage and he focused on how Naruto moved as it was a gift.

Charmeleon released smog from its mouth while Scyther leered at Naruto, reducing his stats but it was cancelled because of the large difference in power and the poison of this level was useless to him.

Naruto found his tactics sound, there wasn't much he could teach in this situation except how to move and connect their movement with their actions flawlessly.

Even though Blue and his partner could follow his movements, they felt confused from where he would attack.

He spun around them and got close instantly, Charmeleon attacked with his tail but Naruto had lowered himself to the ground and followed it with a kick to his face.

Scyther slashed down on him from above but Naruto hit the arm at the right section with enough force to crack it while following it with a kick from above as it was still standing.

Both monsters were knocked out as the hits were placed in the right position with enough force.

Blue didn't make a fuss and bowed, "Thank you for the teaching, Master Naruto."

"I was impressed with your tactics but you need to show some love to your partners so that they can follow you to the end. I hope to see you in the future and fight seriously." Rafflesi said as she started moving along with Naruto, leaving Blue to digest what he had learned

* * *

"Master, I enjoyed this play. Are we going to do this again?" Rafflesi smiled as she felt giddy at the fact she had Naruto's form

"Naruto, not master. Most likely, though I am starting to get attracted to the idea of adopting some monsters." Naruto chuckled at her words and said absentmindedly as he watched the woods, turning back to their real forms before anyone else arrived

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

What pokemon and digimon would you like to see?


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Rafflesi continued their journey but something was stuck on his thoughts, "What do the human's use that energy for other than capturing monsters?"

Rafflesi was about to shake her head in disbelief but remembered that he wasn't from here, "They can fight using that energy but monsters are stronger usually so they learn supportive skills along with some attack skills.

The boy you fought used minor body enhancement along with minor pain endurance but it seems he also had some attack skills that his body was itching to use."

"Should have used everything from the beginning but now it's already finished so we will see after some years where he ends up." Naruto muttered as they arrived at their destination, Pewter City

Naruto was truly curious as he looked at the building structures and the size of the city. The entrance from the Amazon Road had a higher altitude view of the city so he enjoyed the beauty but was stopped at the entrance as he had no ID

Security was always tight as Assassins from other places or other organization could slip in or the person was a criminal or was part of a criminal organization.

There were two main Criminal empires in the Kanto region, Team Rocket and Red Dawn. Team Rocket had a lot of members and seemed to be everywhere while Red Dawn had class; they were elites among elites so when they appeared many people tended to die.

Red Dawn was much more feared because of its quality while people actually had a chance to resist Team Rocket. The members lived to enjoy complete freedom in what they enjoyed so it could be pure slaughter or experimentation, what not and Red Dawn was involved in it of course the same goes for team Rocket.

The security checked the data base after scanning him and found no match, 'Was this guy living under a rock?'

"Yes, I was living in the forest for all my life so just get me registered already." Naruto said as he saw the look on their faces and they chuckled at his words

They were courteous and weren't rude in any way but were carefully following the rules for the safety of their people. This wasn't the case everywhere and depended on the Mayor and people that lived there.

Pewter city had an outgoing and helpful gym leader so the people were closely knitted and helped each other, it was a thing encouraged.

"Apologies but could you take a seat here as it will take some time."

"Okay, I will wait but don't take long since I am not too patient." Naruto replied with a smile, he liked the guys and expected more from the people of the city

"I didn't know about this, must be recent." Rafflesi said as the guards left them, realizing that her knowledge being limited before was also now old

"Must be a step to stop scum of society, sadly humans can never learn to get along." Naruto's eyes hardened as he said that before returning to normal but Rafflesi felt his emotion and saw his eyes

She learned something new about him and understood that he had very high investment in this kind of thing, people and their deeds.

* * *

The duo sat in the waiting room for some time and talked about pointless topics before the guard came with a new ID for Naruto as Rafflesi had already been identified as a monster under his control.

"Thank you for waiting and for further procedures please visit the Tamer Association."

"We wish you a pleasant experience!" Naruto heard as he walked inside and was surprised by the futuristic vehicles and items on the people

There were cars, bikes and wide screens talking about the news as he entered the city while the people were on phones or their tablets with their Monsters following them.

The city was a mix of colors and noises as Naruto saw so many different types of monsters but majority of them seem to be earth type, which gave away the specially of the place.

"Are we challenging the Gym?" Rafflesi asked as she knew his goal so why not actively ask

"Not yet but we are visiting" Naruto said as he walked towards the biggest building in Pewter City, the Gym

* * *

The Gym leader was a chosen person by the Kingdom after going through tests and will stay in the position until retirement or someone challenges his position.

They Gym leader were special in that they specialized in one or two elements, and they taught all trainers different kinds of lesson that were associated to them.

All trainers were welcome to challenge them so there was always a long line but not all Gym leaders allowed everyone, some were picky.

The Gym Leaders were only below the Elite four and Royal Guards in power and skill but sometimes they could end up being better after going through so many battles and training extensively.

The Gym leader of Viridian City is known as an invincible Tamer, not having lost a single battle to date that is known.

* * *

It was evening time but Naruto could see many people in the Gym, a tournament was going on as there were too many challengers and Pewter city enjoyed different styles of battle every day.

They fought each other before the winner was given chance to fight Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter city.

The battles were fast and Naruto saw many monsters in combat but none were truly that good except for one kid called Ash; he was very skilled and experienced.

"The winner of the tournament is Ash Ketchum" The result was announced and the crowd cheered in excitement as they witnessed another great battle

Ash Ketchum had ranked up and was now Rank Two with three monsters, Eevee with dark and fire skills, Wormmon with poison specialty and Pidgeotto with exceptional strength and wind affinity.

Ash was healed along with his pokemon before he walked to the stage where Brock was waiting for him; behind him were many monster balls.

Gym Leader were supreme so most of their monsters were Rank five and might have a rank six so they used monsters that were not connected to them and were caught for different purposes.

Each gym Leader adjusted their powers to the challenger as the battle would be over in one hit otherwise.

Brock was a talented Breeder so even his other monsters were exceptional and his first Monster was a Gotsumon.

Gotsumon was a humanoid monster with a body made of gray rocks. It had yellow eyes and two rocks on its head that resembled bear ears. It had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot.

Naruto sat with focus clearly on both combatants, he was excited by the power he felt from Brock but decided to be patient and enjoy the show.

Ash let out his partner out for the battle, Wormmon and Eevee at the same time.

"If that is your wish then let us rumble" Brock declared with a powerful voice as new monster appeared, it was an Onix

Onix was large snake made of rocks and it was exceptionally sturdy, flexible and fast unlike majority of the rock type monsters. It was the best partner for most rock type enthusiasts and was the lower version of Brocks original Mega Steelix.

Ash stared at the large monster of 8 meters without any worry as his partners assured him and he was confident in their powers, and his own skills.

'Let's go, Ace stop them with your strings' Ash commanded as he sent his energy into them for minor body enhancement and threw a smoke bomb

* * *

A.N hope you enjoyed and comment


	7. Chapter 7

Brock was standing still like a boulder as the smoke covered the arena and Ash's monsters moved without a problem as they had goggles to see through the smoke.

The Wormmon spat out strings to hold down Onix while the Eevee screeched in such dark tone that it felt like the dog of the underworld was barking, it reminded Brock of his battles against the Beasts of the Underworld.

'I wonder who taught his Eevee such a move.' Brock wondered as the Grey Noise wasn't something Eevee would learn

He could see that they were trying for a new path as Luna's color scheme was gray color unlike the usual Brown and is eyes were deep red. It was no more the cutesy beast but a monster waiting to kill, Brock could see that it had gone through many death battles and killed in large numbers.

Brock could see that it weakened both his monsters defense by a large margin as it affect was similar to screech but that wasn't good enough since he was the gym leader of stability and persistence.

Durability and high defense was his game

Both monsters upped their stats with harden and screeched in return to lower the defense of the enemies.

Onix heard the webs move through the air and dodged them as commanded while moving towards Ace and hit him with its tail.

Ace flew through the air because of the impact and was hit by a rock blast from Gotsumon who blocked the attack from Luna, and endured the flames to its face.

After attacking Ace, Gotsumon caught the head of Luna and smashed it with hardest punch as more rocks gathered to make a bigger fist.

Luna growled as she charged a black beam and hit Gotsumon before the fist hit her head, this caused both of them to separate but Onix charged from behind and tackled Luna before she could move.

Gotsumon followed it with a lariat causing Luna's to drop to the ground with breathing problems, leaving only Ace.

"I GIVE UP!" Ash announced as he went through a disastrous battle where the opponent didn't even use any skills and relied on monsters without a spiritual bond

'I am sorry Luna' Ash felt frustrated and guilty as he brought his partner back to the soul space along with Ace

Brock nodded and the arena was cleared up while the monsters received a treat and enjoyed his touch and praise.

"You did well for someone so young but you underestimate our powers too much. Not even relying on type advantage is foolish and will cause you to wait years until you can win against me.

Use other monsters or learn new skills to support them or experience more battles that they can fight against mine as you don't seem to have experience against tamers or skilled opponents." Brock advised as the game finished with no winner, which wasn't rare as only certain people gained gym badges and not even all of them

There were people that had gotten all of them but those were legends and anyone stronger than the gym leaders wasn't counted as they beat them with pure power and not skills.

"Thank you for the advise and sorry for the disrespect." Ash replied as he looked down and walked away

"This is one of the reason, we declined your offer. Too arrogant and stupid, can you really keep up with us." Blue said as Ash was walking towards the exit, his words stung Ash even more and he grit his teeth

"I was wrong but I learned from this mistake and I will show you my worth. You will accept to team up in the end." Ash didn't let the loss take him down and said in a determined tone as he left the building

* * *

"Man, couldn't he have played around a bit before ending it. What did anyone learn from this beat down?" Naruto asked as he finished watching the battle, it was not bad but he wanted to see the kid take part and see what happens

"The kid received the report and video for the battle so he can learn from it. It is self study kind of thing and sometimes they get direct instructions from the Gym leader."

"I see" Naruto muttered as he watched Brock with his monsters, the young man was definitely talented and strong for someone in his twenties

'He would do great in my world. I wonder if he could beat the fourth Raikage or Sakura.' Naruto thought as he imagined the battle but lacked data as he hadn't seen him fight nor use his real partners

"What are we going to do now?" Rafflesi asked as she looked at him lost in thought, he looked so handsome but they had to move

"Let's look around the city and have some fun after getting some cash." Naruto replied as he got up and extended his hand to his partner

* * *

They visited an exchange, where Naruto changed his gold coins for dollars. He was rich in his world and became richer in this world.

Naruto got a bank account registered and got the card where he had deposited millions while taking some thousands in his wallet.

The bank advised him to invest in stocks and stuff but he had no knowledge about these thing so he wasn't touching it but he was definitely investing in business in a direct manner.

In the old world, Naruto owned many restaurants, bars and weapon shops along with a construction company where retired shinobi worked.

The business was growing while he left it with Konan, one of his many lovers, and only kept a quarter of his fortune on hand earned from his heroics.

Saving the world had paid well.

After getting the money, Naruto spent time with Rafflesi as they moved around the town and bought simple things such as clothes and necessities along with a car and a bike that Naruto couldn't get his eyes off.

He had seen the vehicles zip around town and couldn't help but want to try one as he learned that they also raced.

There was racing for each category and rank so Naruto knew he was going to enjoy it. Finally they dined at a good restaurant, it was rare for Naruto and it was a first for Rafflesi.

They enjoyed the time as they talked and found the music really fun but Rafflesi refrained from dancing as she didn't want to affect the people.

Naruto got them a room at the hotel with two beds and was looking out of the balcony when he saw a pink little creature flying around as it looked at him with big innocent eyes.

'How cute!' Naruto was a very macho man and refrained from saying such words as he extended his hand

"Come here, little one" Naruto said gently but the creature shook its head and disappeared

"Mew mew"

Naruto was shocked to see that it had spatial awareness and control; he had thought it was a weak little creature from its aura.

"Look carefully, it was seen here"

Naruto looked down and saw bunch of people looking around fervently, "If you are looking for the pink creature then it flew away."

Team rocket members stiffened as they heard the voice from above and looked towards Naruto.

'He can't see us clearly.'

"Thank you kind sir and good night" Janine replied in a kind tone as all of them left the area

Naruto didn't think he would hear a girl and looked carefully to see that she was in a ninja garb, 'A ninja!'

The sight brought a smile to his face as he sent a command to Rafflesi to put some tracker on the woman.

* * *

While Naruto was enjoying his time, the wolf he had left behind ate and drank what he had been given ravenously.

The fruits from the depth of Amazon, the nectar of youth, the meat of high rank beasts that had some blood from Naruto as he had battled Scizor and bled from his hands, all this with its undying will and the result was a miracle.

It became rank 2 level 10 and evolved into a beast that existed in the times of old, never to be seen again for a thousand years.

Strabimon, the weakest form of the warrior of light, had been reborn again and he was looking towards repaying this favor.

Strabimon took the appearance of a bipedal wolf-like monster with light-purple colored fur with a white face and stomach, and had amber-colored eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. The monster wore white leather pants with various belt buckles on its legs and two chains dangling from the black belt on either side of it as well as a silver buckle black belt on its left bicep. It wore a black scarf, that fluttered behind it in the wind, black gloves on its hands with the claws sticking out of them and it had three red claws on each foot.

Strabimon looked at its body and felt the power that it could never imagine as it cut through the tree with its claws and kicked down another one with ease. The speed and power were beyond its expectation so it decided to challenge its savior.

Strabimon followed the scent and arrived at the city but it couldn't enter so it decided to wait while fighting in the area.

As it was resting, Strabimon saw a scene of slaughter as a tamer threw around his frustration and guilt against the swarm of Beedrill.

Strabimon watched the human but found him weak but different from other humans as he showed care for his partners, even taking some hits for them.

'Not all humans are the same' Naruto's words came to its mind as it walked away, leaving Ash to his training

* * *

A.N hope you enjoyed and comment

What do you think of the story till now? Honestly


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Naruto woke up feeling relaxed, his body was healing fine and it brought him extreme comfort.

He felt lucky that he had achieved this level of power so that he could go without chakra or else he would have to be stuck in a city to avoid any threats.

Having such a handicap was fun in its own way so Naruto wasn't really worried about gaining back his full strength as it would come back with time and till then he could enjoy the tension created by these battles.

He got up from the bed and stretched his body before taking a shower and joining Rafflesi for breakfast.

"There are three places nearby that people will always visit after the Gym. Mt. Moon, the museum and the dragon lake beside the mountain range.

The museum seems to have fossils of creatures of old that have been lost to time or haven't seen by humans for too long.

Dragon Lake is famous for its sightings of Gyrados, Seadramon and Tylomon. It is connected to the Red Sea, known to be an extremely dangerous place filled with high level monsters that are too bloodthirsty.

is the place most tamers visit to train, it's a mountain range that is 100 km long and at its highest peak was 15 km. It's the tallest mountain in Kanto as Mt. Silver is between both Kanto and Johto.

It is filled with low level monsters in large quantities so some time there is a monster stampede that is led by a new monster lord. It is one of the biggest events of Pewter city and can even force other cities to move or in dire situations the Royal Guards.

The Strongest monster in this area should be Gigasmon from what I remember but it could have other competitors. Plus it might not be the real owner of the territory as a monster might be sleeping in its depth like Ceres-sama." Rafflesi explained as Naruto ate and watched the scenery from the balcony

"Let's check out the Lake" Naruto said as he finished up and took up the cup of tea

"The boss of the Lake should be a MegaSeadramon." She understood his desires as he was radiating fighting spirit

"I am looking forward to this monster's power. I have never really fought underwater before so it should be an enjoyable ride." Naruto could barely hold back from jumping down and rushing to the location but then he remembered he had a partner now

"Do you want to do something today? Go to the library or to a dance club." Naruto asked as he curbed his impatience

"I am fine with accompanying you as I learn many things from my own sight. I have read enough books for now so please don't mind me and do what you want."

"Thanks but don't be so selfless, it would make me sad so show some desire once in a while or it will become habit to follow another person."

"I understand then I want to visit the dance club in the city once we are done."

"Okay, I am looking forward to the dance and we should buy some clothes for the occasion." Naruto replied with a smile, he loved to dance and sing as a past time that he had picked up from Jiraiya

His personality had been greatly shaped by his master so he was a perfect spy but because of his desire to fight and such, he had not acted as such.

Though unlike his master, Naruto didn't like visiting brothels for anything and it made him uncomfortable to do the deed with someone he didn't like.

But Jiraiya did affect his mind in the matters of the heart along with his own desire for a family so Naruto was a polygamous man and his biggest wish was to be surrounded by a huge family.

At the moment he had eight wives and 10 children, namely Shion, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Tsunade, Konan Kaguya and Moegi.

None had actually realized that he had left because his perfect clones were with them all the time and unless someone broke the artifact holding them together, no would realize it or Kurama told them.

Naruto was never worried about the enemy as there was Toneri, Sasuke, Kaguya, Shion and Hinata to handle the enemies.

Technically he was the strongest among them but if they ganged up he would lose. He had fought them many times and won so he lost interest as they also didn't share his interest in battles.

Removing Kurama had made him lose 20% of his power but it didn't matter much as he was always forced to use him or else Kurama would pout about only watching.

* * *

The duo exited the residential area of pewter city and arrived at the entrance of the lake where warnings and such were written.

The place was a good tourist place and people could feed the monsters here while watching the beauty of nature. The monsters lived in peaceful harmony in this area unless a human decided to take a dive into their territory without permission.

Not many tamers cared about fighting the monsters here because it was too dangerous and they could fight them same monsters in some other area without getting swarmed.

Obviously there were exceptions but that was rare and today none had challenged the difficult task.

Naruto and Rafflesi entered the park enjoying the sight as couples and families had picnics or other activities in the area. It made him realize that he was with a very beautiful woman and stole looks at her to see if she had some thoughts as he could feel that her emotions were increasing with time.

'This feels so embarrassing.' Naruto thought as he had never been in a situation where he felt the emotions of his partner grow from the beginning

He wasn't the only one as she did look at him because of the environment filled with love and unlike Naruto she acted by holding his arm.

Naruto felt the contact and couldn't help but smile as he walked towards the lake with her in tow, getting jealous looks from others at such a beauty by his side while also getting appreciative looks by girls.

Naruto was used to the scene so he ignored it and finally arrived at his destination where he could see large snake type monsters moving under the water along with fish type monsters and some were moving in strange manners while most of their body was out of the water.

Naruto could see that these monsters were very playful from the scene and why people actually came here.

"I am going to feel bad for ruining the mood." Naruto smirked as he said that and took the final bite of his ice cream that they had bought on the way

"You are going to be hated but I will be there so it doesn't matter."

"You just said some strange things." Naruto gazed her with a raised eye brow before jumping into the lake

* * *

Seadramon was a Sea Animal monster. It has a long, serpentine body, which it uses to wreathe itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constrict until the enemy suffocates. Naturally, it doesn't have intelligence or speech, and it swims around the leisurely according to its instincts

Tylomon is a Sea Animal monster. Because of its unique form, it holds the alias of "Jet Plane of the Deep" and has a fast moving speed underwater, even contending for first place with MetalSeadramon. Due to its extremely ferocious personality, those that enter its territory are attacked even if the opponent is larger than itself. It is able to distinguish scents that are 1 km away from it while underwater.

Gyarados was a serpentine monster with a long body covered in slightly overlapping scales. It was mostly blue with a yellow underbelly and a row of yellow spots down each side. Its mouth was very large and gaping, bearing four pointed teeth and yellow lips. It had one barbel and a small white fin on each side of its face. The barbels were white on a female and tan on a male. It had small, red eyes, a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head, and four white, spiky dorsal fins. Gyarados's tail fin was similar in structure to the crest on its head, except with a thin, white fin spread between the points.

Seeing these creatures, Naruto was definitely happy as they looked like a challenge and they were not food like the fishes swimming around.

Thinking of food, Naruto wondered how they would taste so he decided to take one of each but there was one Tylomon so he had to leave it.

'Those two will do, wonder what a sea dragon tastes like.' Naruto thought as he remembered some legends about dragons granting immortality and such

As soon as Naruto entered the water, a torpedo hit his body that took him by surprise.

'Wow' Naruto thought as the attack had been fast and accurate

Inside the water, Naruto had to fight carefully or he would case the water to evaporate or leave the lake.

Another handicap was applied, making him feel excited as he landed on the floor and the monsters eyed him while Tylomon rushed him like a bullet.

Naruto could feel the pressure from the monsters as they reduced his defenses and speed with those hax skills and the water itself, so many of them together controlling the water made it extremely heavy.

The first time experiencing it, Naruto felt the shark and snake hybrid bite into his leg as he had been too slow to act.

But his durability was still too high for them to take his limbs so Naruto adjusted to the new environment and punched the foe hard against the floor before picking it and throwing it out of the water with a spin that sent many other foes flying as well from damage taken by the impact against their friend.

Before the water could settle, many bream attacks had been released. Hydro pump, water shock and hyper beam followed with ice attacks.

A large explosion but Naruto had dodged the attack even though he could have taken it with some damage but there was no fun in that and he moved like a dragon in water as he took down them one by one before they could track him down.

He was getting more skilled in the combat as time went on and by the time half an hour had finished, Naruto had taken them all out and thrown out a Gyarados and Seadramon for lunch.

As he was taking a breath outside the water, Naruto was sent flying outside by an extra potent ice beam called the Giga ice blast that could have frozen a 10's of miles with a single shot.

Naruto was like an ice cube as he crashed against a tree but quickly got out of the frozen prison before it could shut down his whole system.

"You are here finally" Naruto muttered as he saw the boss of the lake surface from the other side of the lake that had tree in between

MegaSeadramon was a Sea Animal monster. It was a Seadramon-species that lived long in the harsh environment surrounding Red sea and evolved in order to survive in the World where the weak are food for the strong. Its body became a size larger, the carapace covering its head got harder, and a lightning-shaped blade has grown on its calvaria. Its intelligence has developed more than the Seadramon-species, so it chases its opponent persistently, like a seeking torpedo, and reliably brings them down. There is a generator device equipped in the carapace on its head, in order to enable its Special Moves.

"Human…."

"Omega, watch out"

Naruto heard a girl shout as a red Gyarados that was double the size of a normal one and was covered in chrome digitized armor ram into the boss with full speed as it came from the sky.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto watched as Omega collided with the Red Gyarados with its tail as it reacted to the warning and sent the foe away from its body but the damage was done as the enemy was wearing the chrome armor.

Its tail scales had broken upon impact and he was bleeding from it but Omega didn't let it get to him as he reacted with a lighting javelin at the foe though his horn.

It was the strongest attack by Omega and Naruto felt it zip through the air before it collided with the enemy but the result was unexpected as it barely cracked the armor.

Omega was shocked by the result and was hit by the enemies poison bite as it bit into its side after coiling around it.

This happened within seconds that most people didn't even see it.

'Omega, lightning armor' Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean city and the expert on water monsters had arrived after following this rampaging behemoth

She was a young woman of 26 years with long orange hair, wearing ripped blue jeans that showed one of her legs bare while keeping the other covered and wore a white shirt.

'I am a social butterfly'

'Blessing of water'

'Curse of the water spirit'

'Heal'

Misty activated her powers as she supported her partner who had been visiting his old home since she was not travelling at the moment.

Circles moved around her hand as she activated those skills at full strength but commanded Omega not to kill the foe as it was one of her own monsters.

'What? How can that be?' Omega was shocked to realize that he was seeing that worthless snack called Magikarp fighting him now

'Don't let your arrogance take over' Misty commanded as this guy had personality issues

'I understand Misty'

* * *

"She is the Gym Leader of the next city, Misty." Rafflesi said as they looked at the scene of battle

Naruto nodded as he was impressed by her style, her skills were definitely to notch and her mastery of the water wasn't something he could look down on.

He watched with focus as he witnessed for the first time the prowess of a gym leader and direct control of the elements by the tamer.

"Since I attacked her partner without permission, let me pay for it." Naruto muttered as he started walking towards the lake that was about to explode from the intense battle

Misty saw him walk over with caution as he might be with the team Rocket since he baited Omega.

"Relax, I am helping since I don't want to owe a favor." Naruto said as he locked on to a weak point on the Red Gyarados with the help of Rafflesi since he was still new to these armors and couldn't use his chakra vision to analyze things without touching

He took a stance and pushed against the ground as he flew through the air, and kicked the enemy at the right point.

The launch had caused the ground to explode that Misty had to block its affect from growing while the impact of the attack caused the enemy to spin in the air with the armor breaking at the point of impact.

Naruto didn't stop as he followed it with more attacks and Omega joined with lighting and ice attacks, with both fighters working together the Red Gyarados was taken down without killing it.

The battle lasted mere minutes because of team work or else it could have caused huge damage to the area and the foe might have ended up dead.

* * *

"Thank you for the assistance, your help has been a great boon so please allow me to repay you this favor one day." Misty said as she looked at him after capturing the Red Gyarados and making it a spiritual partner since it had grown to be real special while Omega also returned back to his resting place inside her soul

The lake had obviously seen better days but it will take some time to get it fixed so they were the only ones on the scene plus the girl selling green hats that was now spying on them.

"No problem, I did help with the issue so we are even."

"I wouldn't let it go like that and Omega accepts challenges all the time so it wasn't anything new. Just your method was different."

"Okay, I will ask for a favor. Give me some specialized knowledge that is hard to access."

Misty knew that he was just throwing her favor around with thinking much. It was something new and even among colleagues no one was this arrogant and confident.

'He doesn't feel arrogant but where does he get the confidence.' Misty thought and then realized that he had fought without his monsters

The surprise was visible on her face and she stepped back as she took in his appearance but found no matches.

'An elite or a royal guard'

"Who are you?" Misty asked in a friendly manner

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are Misty. I am thinking of challenging you soon after beating Brock." Naruto said with a smile

'He is definitely one of them so a hidden master from one of the dangerous regions. Amazon!' Misty realized as known of those two would be going around like this and then she caught the smell of roses plus the general area to come to the conclusion

"I will be looking forward to it. No.. if you wouldn't mind.. we could travel together till my gym."

"I don't mind, do you?" Naruto looked towards Rafflesi, who felt touched that he asked her opinion

"I don't mind as long she doesn't trouble Naruto."

"Thank you for accepting this request. I will definitely make up for it in my city." Misty said as she held his hands and shook them

Naruto nodded and looked towards the other side, someone was approaching them and this time it was really serious that even Rafflesi felt the threat.

"He is a friend." Rafflesi said as she saw the person

It was a muscular, humanoid monster who embodied masculinity, particularly the harsh discipline of a father from its aura and appearance. It wore a jacket over its shoulders like a banchō, reflecting its more down-to-earth personality and demeanor as opposed to the more knight-like and distant members of Royal Knights.

It was Gankoomon followed by his pupil Hackmon and his servants Sistermons Blanc and Noir.

* * *

Gankoomon was a Holy Knight monster. It acceded to the "Royal Knights" because it is a Holy Knight. Although it is said to have taken up residence in the southwest edges of the World, it rarely stays in the same place, so it journeys across the World while going around and putting a stop to unusual phenomena and signs of chaos, which it learns from Sistermon Ciel's reports.

Unlike the other Royal Knights who rarely show their faces, it actually steps down and acts, it is admired by many monsters and humans, and there are many monsters and humans it counts as bosom friends. For example, a long time ago, it saved the Sistermon sisters just as they were going to collapse from exhaustion from being out on the streets.

It saved the Firelord when he was about to get killed by the Sky Dragon and spoke on behalf of the young man then.

In the recent years he seems to have taken up a pupil that he was training to become the 13th royal knight named Hackmon, a new species that had never appeared before.

Hackmon was a dragon-like monster with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns. It wore a red cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it.

From one look people could see that the monster had gone through rigorous training and for a child, he moved with skill. It was the result of Gankoomon's tutelage and his chaperon's efforts. His chaperon's being Noir and Blanc.

Sistermon Blanc was a humanoid monster. It was a girl-shaped monster that looks like it's wearing a white rabbit, and is the younger sister of Sistermon Noir and Sistermon Ciel. In contrast to its elder sister Noir, it is slightly introverted, and it almost always hides behind its elder sister. It is caring for Hackmon just like its elder sister, and also acts as its escort while accompanying Gankoomon on its journey. Although it is trying to diligently carry out Gankoomon's request and assist in training with Hackmon, it frequently ends up reining in its elder sister's violent manner.

Sistermon Noir was a humanoid monster. It was a nun monster wearing a klobuk in the shape of a black cat's head, and is the elder sister of Sistermon Blanc and twin sister of Sistermon Ciel. It breaks the ice with its extremely cheerful personality and innocent behavior. It was charged with Hackmon's care by Gankoomon, and is training Hackmon while accompanying Gankoomon on its journey. However, Sistermon Noir is working half for training and half for fun.

* * *

"How can we help you?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of Misty as she had been mystified by his appearance

Gankoo looked at Rafflesi and smiled, "It's good to see you in good health, child."

"Thank you and is there some issue since you are here."

Gankoo pointed at Naruto, "An anomaly has entered our world so I decided to check whether to delete or not."

It was a half truth as Gankoo had come for the energy pulse released in the forest that had caused the Dark Continent to go into a frenzy as the aura of the demon hunter was released.

On the way Hackmon was going to be trained at the Dragon Lake but the incident happened and he saw Naruto, and with one look it was over.

He could see the difference in the body structure and felt no connection to this world from Naruto. As a royal knight he was connected to the world and carried out its will.

"So what's the verdict boss?" Naruto asked playfully while looking him up and down with excitement

A macho man had appeared and he couldn't take it, 'Man, I wish my powers were back.'

'No, those are excuses. I shall challenge him today.'

"You are clear" Gankoomon replied before Hackmon attacked him

Naruto kicked the foe on the face but the monster spun with the kick to reduce the affect to nothing while unleashing an extremely potent flame ball.

'Baby Dragon bomb'

"Are you seriously pitting a child against me?" Naruto looked at the man that was watching the fight with indifference

"I will fight you once this is over so let the child experience something new."

"Fine but damn you are cruel on this kid. Show him some love or he might break." Naruto commented before slapping away the attack and punching forward with extreme speed, which caused the wind to rush Hackmon and send him flying

In the air, Naruto caught him in hold and restrained his limbs before crashing into the ground with high level of force as he kicked against the air to provide a boost.

"I am… not.. done" Hackmon muttered as he slashed at his leg as Naruto stepped away from his body

Seeing his condition, Naruto felt bad and was reminded of his self so decided to show him more of his moves without causing much damage.

Seeing the scene brought a smile to Rafflesi and even Gankoomon as he was satisfied with this result.

"Hack, you have done well so rest for now." Gankoo stopped the battle after 10 minutes and picked him up in his arms, which caused him to fall asleep

"Tomorrow since I have prior arrangements" Naruto said as he walked away surprising everyone

Rafflesi couldn't help but let out a melodias laugh as she heard his words and held his hand as they walked away, leaving the group.

"How rude, I ought to.." Noir muttered as she took out her guns and pointed at Naruto but Gankoo's hand patted her head, and told her not to take action

"Learn patience, Noir"

'Learn Patience, Noir' Noir thought as he said it since it was something she was used to hearing

* * *

Gankoomon and his gang left the Lake while Misty stayed as helped put back the unconscious monsters back into the lake.

"You never visit without creating a problem, do you?"

"I take offence to that. The world is just conspiring against me when I only wish to travel freely." Misty replied as she caught the cup of coffee and looked towards her friend, Brock

"Sniff, yeah that's the smell of bullshit alright. So which bee hive did you mess with this time?" Brock asked as he leaned against a tree that had survived while the workers and monsters worked on the repairs

"Honest to God, this time it wasn't my fault. I was just playing with my adorable little Magikarp and after awhile I left it for a few minutes to find it gone.

For a week I had been looking for it and then I came across the red Gyarados rampaging in the river near my territory so I fought and realized it was my pet. After a close battle it ran away from me in a weird manner and I saw signs of team rocket around the place.

And then we ended up here so I am guessing that the bastards are experimenting on accelerated growth and chrome Digizoid."

"That seems concerning, if they can make Magikarp this strong then what can they do with stronger monsters. But there should be some catch?"

"Yeah, it has very low life force and was uncontrollable. It took major beating by high level fighters before succumbing to the contract. But what mostly concerns me is the fact that these people have chrome Digizoid supply, which means they have increased the level of threat greatly.

I used to think of them as a joke that mid class people could handle except their captains and boss." Misty said as she thought about her encounters with them

"They seem to have grown in the shadows while we have been concerned about other crimes, monsters and Red Dawn. They really played us with small time actions till now. I suspect a storm is brewing over Kanto and we won't be able to escape its affect."

"Sigh, I was looking forward to a chill year this time but curse my luck. Oh yeah, are you looking forward to a new challenger?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, he caught my eye yesterday but never thought he would be this good. A contender to the Royal's fighting the Gym leaders is news worthy and I am looking forward to it. I want to see the results of training and dedication to the gym bear fruit." Brock opened his eyes wide as he spoke in a determined voice, he had lost to the Guards before and intending to challenge them soon as he wished to still walk this path

"Are you still intending to walk further?" Misty looked at him in disbelief as they had stagnated on their levels for a year with no change except experience and skills. It was also the most common rank any of the Gym Leaders stopped at so she didn't really feel much hope of going further than Rank 5

"My path is of hardship and struggle so it doesn't matter if the chances are low because I will continue to endure the pressure and shine."

"Don't break under the pressure and chill sometimes. Oh, who am I kidding? You are still messing around with women, aren't you? Oh macho man of hardship"

"How could this honorable man be accused of such shameful things?"

"Che stop the act, everyone knows how lecherous you are and it seems to have increased in these years because of your training."

"We all have our ways. You journey and research water monsters while I train, breed monsters and sleep with many woman. At least I have a family my own, what about you? Still intending to stay single and aiming for Neptunemon?" Brock wasn't one to judge since he did have interest in bagging Angewomon or Rosemon

"Nah, I think I am good. I don't believe I can enter the Abyss Sanctuary with my power and meet him." Misty replied in a calm tone

She had been saved by him in her childhood and been entranced by his power, and appearance. But she could never find him except the occasional rumors.

"Maybe try for something easier this time?" Brock suggested since that target was way out of her league

"Yeah, yeah, I know mom." Misty said as she got up and stretched as she went towards the exit

"Where are you going now?"

"I am delivering the report and then taking a chill pill."

* * *

"Professor, the experiment seems to have been successful. Can we expect it to be available for use?" Koga, one of the Captains of Team rocket and a gym leader asked

"Hmm, not yet unless you are willing to risk your partners so wait some more as we use these experimental materials to send a message. Yes, and what is the progress of capturing Mew?"

"It is as elusive as expected but soon we will narrow down the method to capture it. But, is this really worth the effort?"

"Koga, you concentrate on your own things while I do my job. You cannot understand the might of this creature without witnessing it so just get me some of its blood or skin. Then I will show you why capturing those birds isn't comparable to this project of creating our very own Legendary Beast." Blake spoke with incomparable excitement as he pushed back his glasses and looked towards his Magnum Opus in progress

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	10. Chapter 10

The duo enjoyed their date and avoided talking about the upcoming battle even though Rafflesi offered talking about Gankoo.

For Rafflesi this was a special occasion as she had never hope of living for even a small time and her life would always flash by.

Naruto understood this fact and acted in a sensitive manner to let his partner enjoy life as battles could always be fought another day.

He had learned about love and manners over the course of five years after the war along with many other things since his path required knowledge and understanding.

It was hard work but it was his choice and he enjoyed all of it, never thinking of it as just a job. With peace usually people weakened but with his leadership the world had taken a leap towards improvement and reached a stage beyond the past.

These days there were a number of Madara's and Hashirama's roaming the continent after the training system had been created with the combined efforts of the top tier shinobi.

The resources had been pooled together and formed into a central tower that had everything required to become the strongest while research centers exist around it for many subjects.

Naruto had dabbled in many things so that he could see and understand the changes without relying on someone else to avoid getting tricked into something but his main subjects were fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and body arts.

With his ability to shape any jutsu that he desired, Naruto had created many of the current jutsu and his list was enormous while fuinjutsu was his family gig so he focused on it and his blood led him through to the peak without a problem.

With vast amounts of clones fighting each other and the thousands of skilled shinobi everywhere, Naruto stood at the peak of taijutsu with enormous amount of experience while simultaneously helping the average level rise.

Finally he focused on the body itself, how to make it grow to the peak, what was the limit, what was the most efficient way to train, how to introduce new bloodlines into the body, how best to utilize chakra for enhancement and the affect of food on the body.

These things Naruto learned together with Lee and Choji before arriving at a good starting point within the five years.

It started a new age of Shinobi as the all people were going through changes with the procedure to increase their physical stats and life force.

Naruto had gathered the natural energy of the world around him and continuously made it flow through planet for a year. One clone stayed in space for the whole year for the process and the planet evolved.

Specialized meals were produced with the use of chakra, this was done by the Akimichi clan, and a proper body training manual was produced for everyone along with the required equipment being made available in the market.

The biggest change was obviously the fact that now the normal people were always interacting with the chakra users since the Shinobi alliance ruled the world, replacing the human rulers.

There were obviously some people that still feared and hated them but the five years had made a big change and there a lot more harmony between people.

The promise with Nagato was achieved since small troubles here and there was in human nature so he couldn't change that.

* * *

"Didn't you ever feel the desire to just snap their necks or erase the current personalities?" Rafflesi asked as they walked through the park in the west side of the town where there were many couples or people with their monsters

"Of course, I might be a good person but that doesn't mean I don't have such thoughts. With all my power and reputation there are times I think, how dare these scum question my words? Do they not see who I am? But I remember my principals and go with them as I control my urges since this is a very steep hill."

"I see and you enjoy the process of helping people, why?"

"Why not? If I don't help people then how can I expect someone else to help me? I act with the intention of being the role model for others. I believe in the inherent good inside others but sometimes it just needs a push so seeing someone so high profile like me always helping others, these people will act with confidence and do it instead of just thinking." Naruto replied in a calm tone as he enjoyed the walk

Even though he found his job fulfilling sometimes rest was necessary and he deserved some relaxation, which was why he was in no hurry to get back home or there were ways to heal his body instantly.

His body had high level of regen that made sure that he wouldn't die even if his whole body was destroyed so fixing the chakra system wasn't that difficult.

Naruto just loved the challenge so he decided to let his body regen without assistance since soul damage required some outside help.

"Hmmm interesting, you really look dashing when you talk so seriously. Has anyone ever mentioned that?"

"Hehe now you are making me shy." Naruto rubbed his head and smiled as she heard those words

In these times not many people would praise him with truth as they just expected these things from him except for his close ones.

He had heard this line many times from his lovers but even then he always felt shy when people praised him.

Rafflesi smiled seeing his happy expression as in these few hours she had learned much about him and how he operated.

This last part was an extra treat and she could see that her heart really wanted a place in his world.

It was a short meeting but Rafflesi always lived in moments. She experienced her first love the instant that this stranger saved her life without any price and from just pure motive.

He was a strange man but she liked it and the more she learned the better this experience became.

'It would be sad ordeal if he doesn't find a place for me in his heart.' Rafflesi didn't want charity but a true desire in Naruto for her but for now there were many things left to learn as she didn't think it would be easy to walk into his life even with her appearance

Naruto at the moment was without his powers so he wasn't sure of how deep her feelings went and felt that he wasn't the proper person for a relationship now since he had many lovers.

He felt that it would be too greedy to ask for more and was happy with what he had. To him Rafflesi was a beautiful friend that needed his protection as she lacked much of the basic knowledge of things that were unnecessary before.

* * *

Finally the time for the duel had arrived with one of the strongest beings on this planet and Naruto walked towards the arena with confidence.

Tomorrow he was planning to check out MT Moon and see the world from its peak before challenging Brock the next day and leaving after the battle.

The regen was moving along and Naruto didn't want to reach full power before at least enjoying some more challenges as locking up your own power doesn't actually give the pure feeling of challenge.

This is what he had understood in these few days.

Looking at the other side, Naruto saw Gankoo standing with a stoic expression with his white jacket on his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

Hearing his voice Naruto could feel that the man was taking him seriously even though there was no proof of his powers.

"I am very much ready to rumble and I hope you don't hold back since I don't mind a broken body. Rafflesi make sure our battle doesn't affect the surrounding." Naruto turned to his partner sitting in the audience side

Gankoo turned to his team and they nodded, moving to help Rafflesi with this task even a little bit.

"I have traveled far and wide but this is the first time a human has fought me directly. Before we start know that a loss against me is not a bad thing as I stand at the very top of the Royal Knights with only Alpha and Omega as my superiors."

"If you lose know that I am the strongest being in existence with experience of million battles." Naruto said in a solemn tone

"Come on man, I don't really care about such things. I just live for the battle and that's it since it's not like this is deciding the fate of the world." Naruto continued

"I can understand but this a procedure for people that don't."

"Okay, let's begin." Naruto took out his gloves and wore them

These were his weapons for a serious battle and they had the effect to amplify every hit while lowering the damage taken.

He also had armor but Naruto wasn't interest in going that serious and wanted to enjoy it with his body.

With those words there was silence for a moment before a explosion took place as both fighters clashed in the center.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and commenT

How is it?


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto felt the power of his opponent's body and it was nothing less than impressive. He had not met anyone that could take his physical strength since practicing effectively.

"Speed" Naruto muttered as he kicked with his left

Gankoo saw it coming as he blocked the move with his right before punching Naruto.

Naruto reacted by moving his head and bashing it into Gankoo's face but the foe pushed against the ground to get his knee up.

Naruto moved his arm to pull Gankoo causing him to stop the knee attack to tackle the hold.

Both fighters were going from one move to another before they broke up with each getting hit to the face.

Naruto landed safely breaking the force by using his hold on the wind while Gankoo kicked the air causing his body to stop and land on the ground.

"Impressive, very impressive. This is first fight after Bancho Leomon where someone has stopped so many of my attacks and kept up with me."

"Aw, you are making me blush. Now let's get serious since that was enough warming up. Use your golden energy since I am going to use my powers to fight." Naruto cracked his knuckles and took a stance

Gankoo felt the change in the aura as his foe seemed to grow bigger in his senses.

'He isn't strong as a Royal Knight but the power is enough to take out Legendaries or even the Guardian Beasts.' Gankoo concluded from just this initial clash as even though nothing had exploded, this fight without control would have caused the town to disappear from the initial collision of their arms

"You are right, a battle with the opponent holding back is not a true battle. Please be careful as my attacks by pass any defense and will affect your insides. We have introduced ourselves properly so it is time for me to act." Gankoo replied respectfully as he took a stance and pushed of the from the ground with left foot and punched straight at his chest followed by elbow strike

Naruto ducked under the second swing and snapped into the tiger mindset. The other four animal styles of our Shaolin Kempo Karate system, the snake, the leopard, the crane and the dragon, often utilized a block or parry before moving in for a strike. The tiger was the only one whose nature did not significantly involve defense. This animal was at the top of the food chain, the strongest and deadliest in the Kingdom. It went in one direction, always forward, toward the prey. All offense.

No holding back.

Naruto formed his hands as if they were gripping imaginary tennis balls and launched at Gankoo. He dug his fingers into the bicep of the swinging arm and ripped at the muscle, while striking the forearm on the same side, straight in with the heel of my palm, the "paw" as it were. It was a thousand year old battle protocol from the great Kung Fu masters: first, attack the arm that attacks you.

Next, press the advantage decisively. Naruto ripped into Gankoo's face with the middle and forefingers of his right hand, raking along his nose and mouth. With the other hand, he struck the neck and dug his fingers in, grabbing the windpipe. The technique called for him to pull it out, lacerating his throat and killing him. But there were other options. He pushed rather than pulled, momentarily closing the windpipe against itself, cutting off his air.

That is if he was normal person.

Naruto found himself hit in the chest with twin palms and found his bones fractured even after getting coated by his chakra and his heart exploded causing him to throw up blood once he stopped his flight.

Looking at Gankoo with a smiling expression, Naruto saw a similar one on his foe as there was some damage to his face and throat.

Gankoo hadn't been the only one using defence bypassing moves since his last attack had destroyed the wind pipe but the man didn't need to breathe and healed instantly.

"Do you want to stop?" Gankoo asked as he appeared in front of him with quick movement and his foot was appearing in Naruto's gaze

"I can still go on, what about you?" Naruto replied as he pushed the ground with his hands and spun on his hands to kick Gankoo like a windmill from low to high

Finding his leg to be like a pillar, Naruto pushed against it and dodged the attack by the foe before entangling him.

With his legs around Gankoo's waist and his hands around the head, Naruto continued his offence.

Kempo Hands

A double palm heel blow to both ears and Naruto jumped into the air as he spun with Gankoo's head causing damage but let go as the man was about to catch his head.

Landing on the ground Naruto shot an elbow upward into his abdomen, taking his center; rolling into a palm heel strike to the groin; and back into a rising elbow to the underside of his chin; arcing down into another palm heel onto the bridge of his nose. There were no wind ups, no wasted motion; each movement was designed to roll naturally into the next.

His body jerked from one direction to the other, in rhythm to the opposite lines of each attack. The primary strategy of Kempo Karate was to strike an aggressor in opposing directions, so he could not muster his composure sufficiently to counter-attack. It also forced the aggressor's body to lurch into the next stroke head on. The strokes would roll into one another and create a tumbling effect. To an outside observer, it would appear to be one simultaneous tornado of movement, of blinding speed, a blur too fast for the eye to follow.

How did the close fight turn into such one-sided beat down? The answer was simple; Naruto was controlling the earth beneath them to make Gankoo's movement difficult.

Gankoo finally got the hang of this new foe and smashed his head into Naruto's while Naruto was pushed towards him by a golden ball of energy released from his foot.

Hearing the crunching of bones, Gankoo pushed against the ground with his leg and uppercut Naruto with a right and sent him flying into the ceiling.

Naruto was disoriented from the hit as his brain was affected by the attack so before he could react a kick to his face had his neck spin around like a beyblade.

"NARUTO!"

Gankoo heard the scream of rage as his body was hit by the Ballet Gun from her sleeves and even though the power was enough to erase a city of the map, it got crushed in half with a casual move from the target.

"Relax he is fine."

"I know he is alive but why did you kick him in the end." Rafflesi was radiating killer intent for the first time in her life as she held Naruto and moved his neck in the right position as his healing was slowed down by Gankoo's attacks

With her reflectors flying around, Rafflesi sent them spinning towards Gankoo while releasing a powerful smell that even affected the battle hardened Gankoo.

That momentary loss of focus cost him a cut across his neck and chest.

"That is for what you did to him."

"I will remember it." Gankoo smiled as he summoned his coat and walked closer while she glared at him

"You have grown child. I am looking forward to your partner's next attempt. Tell him, I will be on Mt. Infinity in two years time." Gankoo ruffled her beautiful hair before leaving with his entourage while she glared at him and healed Naruto

* * *

"I lost" Naruto muttered with a refreshed smile as he finally had a clear goal once again

"With your full power it might have gone differently"

"Who knows until we try and he wasn't completely serious either so it was a fair battle. We used equal force and I lost to his skill."

"I attacked him for you." Rafflesi said as she held Naruto's head on her lap

"I know and I was quite happy with your reaction as it shows that you are growing out of your shell and understanding new emotions."

"You should take better care of yourself than since I don't like this feeling."

"Hahaha, oh man I can never get tired of those words. You are so beautiful with all kinds of emotions that I wish to see it all." Naruto said so naturally not seeing the affect it had on Rafflesi

It was because those words reminded him of his lovers as they were the only ones that would say it that he ended up replying in a similar manner and mixed with his curios mind.

"Hmph, there is no way you are seeing all of them." Rafflesi hmphed as she looked away hiding her smile

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


End file.
